


Wishing Flowers

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Honey Eyes And a Wolf's Heart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually technically its weed picking but oh well, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Cute Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Innocence, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Werefox Stiles, flower picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is twelve when he teaches Stiles about wishing on flowers when the little one visits him. Stiles is four when he knows for sure what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Flowers

Derek is twelve when he teaches Stiles about wishing on flowers when the little one visits him. Stiles is four when he knows for sure what he wants.

"Derek, look!" Stiles exclaims, trotting up to him with a white ball of fluff on a stem. The younger of the two holds it out to him like it's the coolest thing he's ever seen. He gives a new object that look almost everyday, except Derek. He's never stopped giving Derek a look like that. The kit grins, wide and carefree. His hair is a bit of a darker brown, sticking out in awkward ruffled directions with tangles because the kid can never stop getting it messy, but his amber eyes still shine beautifully all the same. He's so full of life and excitement, happiness and sweetness with a thirst for adventure that sometimes gets them both in trouble. "Watch okay, watch it!" He babbles, putting the cotton like flower up to his lips, puffing out his cheeks, and blows. The little white pieces fly into the air, falling around them onto the green grass. He giggles, looking back up at the wolf in the form of a boy.

"I see it, Stiles. It's a wishing flower." Derek explains, smiling. He notices a few white flecks in the smaller child's hair from the flower and reaches up to pick them out.

"Wishing flower?" Stiles asks, expression full of wonder.

Derek nods, "Yeah, you blow on it until there's only one white seed left. Next, you give it to someone you care about and they make a wish, then they blow the last seed off."

The kit bites his lip thoughtfully, looking down at the now seedless stem in his hand. He blinks back up at the taller male and smiles. Dropping the stem he takes Derek's hand and holds it tight, running across the Hale's large backyard, hands linked with the werewolf. He drags the other to a patch of the white and green weeds. Bending down, he picks up one and does his best to blow all but the last seed away. Smiling a bit shy, eyes a bit bashful, he hands it to Derek.

The twelve year old's heart skips a beat as he takes it into his grip. He stares at the kit in awe, taking in the younger child's being. His smiles; the way it glows bright enough to light up the dark. The way he laughs, a melody sweet and low playing harmonies in Derek's ears. The warmth of his skin and softness of his hair. The wonderment and excitement in his eyes. The kindness and bubbling happiness in his voice. The burst of mischief and curiosity he has. The way he can talk a mile a minute, spouting words he doesn't even know the meanings to. His over all kalon beauty and the orpic feeling he gives Derek, making him want to cherish and keep him safe. Derek's a creature of the moon, born to hunt with claws that tear flesh and fangs sharp with a purpose to bite. But Stiles makes him feel soft and warm, happy and loved, peaceful and centered. He makes Derek feel the closest thing to human he will ever get.

Fluttering his lashes, he blows the seed away. As the white seedlings are lifted into the air, he wishes all the happiness in the world for the boy his fingers are entwined with. The seeds land somewhere on the ground, but Derek doesn't know where exactly, because he's already squatting down to pick a flower himself. Taking a deep breath he blows at the puff ball, sending the seeds afloat as they glide into the yard. All that's left is a single white seed when he hands the stem over to Stiles. The boy beams and closes his eyes, making a wish. Sucking in a breath, he blows the last tiny fluff off.

Stiles bounces on the heels of his feet in enthusiasm and eagerness. "Will they come true? Will our wishes come true?"

Derek shrugs, but smiles all the same. "Maybe. What did you wish for?" He asks.

Stiles grins slyly, as much as his natural baby face will let him seem, and whispers, "It's a secret." His honey sweet eyes flicker around them cautiously then motions Derek closer. The older shifter huffs a laugh and leans in, listening to the younger boy say softly, "I wanna marry you when I grow up."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who has done this before? Me and my little brother used to give these to each other all the time. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm updating early because I probably won't be able to next week. Comment and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
